


SHY

by AlwaysaBrat



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysaBrat/pseuds/AlwaysaBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this isn’t the most original story ever I’m Know! But…Yuki has writers block and goes to visit Shuichi at work…Hiro catches them, but then he is caught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHY

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters Maki Murakami does
> 
> Yaoi, oral, anal, HJ, little bondage and D/s, PWP
> 
> Sorry in advance if the characters are OOC, and for my grammar. Reviews are welcome but please no flames! Hope you like it! 
> 
> 'thoughts'

Shuichi, Hiro, Yuki

***  
Yuki sat in front of his laptop and stared at it. He couldn’t concentrate on anything and it was beginning to piss him off. His little baka was at work. In fact Shuichi had done nothing but work for the past week. He’d get up early, be home late, and be too tired to even bug the novelist. Well that had to stop! Being sex deprived made him agitated and Yuki couldn’t think of anything for his new novel. He stared at the screen a little longer, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Fuck it!” Turning the computer off Yuki put his shoes on and left.  
\---  
Shuichi was in the recording studio singing Bad Luck’s next single. After this song he was done. He’d been working very hard all week. He was tired… and horny. Everyone else was already done for the day, so he was the only one in the studio…or so he thought. After Shuichi opened his eyes when finished singing he saw a tall blond standing on the other side of the glass looking at him. Shuichi rubbed his eyes thinking he was hallucinating. He opened his eyes again, and saw no one. “Well shit.” He swore to himself “I must be really tired” He thought of the man he just imagined and laughed quietly “And lonely to be imagining Yuki there.”

“Who said it was your imagination?”

Shuichi jumped, his hair stood on end. He turned to the studio door to see Yuki standing there watching him, his arms across his chest with glazed over eyes. “Y-yuki! What are you doing here?”

“Got hungry…I was going to go out to eat, but couldn’t decide so came here.” 

“There’s nothing but vending machines here”

Yuki pushed off the door frame, shut the door and walked toward the pink haired singer. “True, but there’s also you”

Shuichi blushed “Well I’m almost done. We can go home real soon.”

“Not good enough. I’m hungry now, and I’m sure your starving.” Grabbing hold of the vocalist’s wrists Yuki pinned Shuichi to a wall, his hands up by his head, taking the boys lips in a hard kiss. 

Shuichi looked up “Not here! I’m at work!”

“So” Yuki licked the boys’ cheek.

“We could get caught!”

“Which makes it all the more exciting.” Yuki pushed himself against the small singer. Having the novelist so close made Shuichi moan softly, Yuki smirked “You’re loving this aren’t you?”

Shuichi turned and went a bit redder. “N-no”

Sliding Shuichi’s hands higher above his head, Yuki took both of his small wrists in one of his hands while the other wondered its way down to the boys’ crotch. “You’ve always been a bad liar. You’re as hard as I am.” 

Yuki rubbed the vocalist through his tight jeans. Shuichi groaned and pushed himself more into the touch, as what little common sense he had went out the door. “Good boy.” 

Yuki kissed said boy deeply, prying his mouth open with his tongue, exploring the hot cavern. Removing his hand from Shuichi’s crotch the devious blond pulled Shuichi’s shirt off, braking the kiss only long enough to get it over him head. After throwing the shirt off to the side Yuki worked on Shu’s pants, undoing the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. Once undone Yuki went in and grabbed the hidden treasure inside, un-surprised but, happy to notice his little love was going commando.

Shuichi moaned into the kiss, wiggling his hips making the pants fall to the floor so he could step out of them. 

That little maneuver turned Yuki on even more. Attacking the Shuichi’s chest, Yuki took a nipple in his mouth and began to bit and lick it. Devouring the singer hungrily he licked a wet trail to the other nipple, extracting wonton cries from the needy boy. After a few more moments of sweet torture Yuki clamed Shuichi’s mouth again, as his hand caressed the boys’ hip. “You hungry Shu-chan?”

Shuichi nodded, his eyes closed as he was lost in his lovers touch. 

“Good...suck me off.”

Shuichi opened his eyes to look at the novelist, he grinned “Okay.”

Yuki let go of Shuichi’s tiny wrists to allowing him to slide to his knees. Once there he quickly undid the older mans pants as said man took off his shirt. 

\---

Hiro was out side. He had left earlier but when he realized he forgot his bag came back. “Shit…I hope the studio is still open.” The red head ran into the NG building and caught an elevator. Getting to the right floor Hiro got off the elevator and walked toward the studio they had been using for the past week. The lights in the hallway were off but Hiro noticed the lights in the studio were still on. ‘I wonder whose still here.’ Walking into the small room Hiro froze. His mouth dropped open. On the other side of the glass he saw Yuki. His pants down around his ankles, fucking his naked best friends face. His bag forgotten Hiro shut the door to the hallway, hopping no one else saw. He just couldn’t look away from the site in front of him it fascinated him. He could hear everything, and it was having an effect on him…a hard one.

\---

After Shuichi pulled the Yuki’s pants down the novelist captured vocalist’s wrists again and pinned him to the wall. As he held the wrists in one hand, Yuki’s other had took hold of his cock. Stepping closer Yuki placed his manhood in the pink haired boys’ slightly open mouth. “Now open up and suck. I want to cum in your mouth.” 

Obeying Shuichi opened his mouth wide allowing his lover to feed him his dick.

Yuki started slow, giving Shuichi time to relax his throat and mouth around him. Then picking up the pace Yuki fucked Shu’s talented mouth. “Ahh…that’s it take it all the way in.”

Shuichi opened his eyes to look up at Yuki, who was panting softly above him. Then Shuichi noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He turned a little to get a better look. His eyes went wide. ‘Oh my god…It’s Hiro!!’ Shuichi wanted to tell Yuki, but being pinned the way he was he couldn’t. All he that came out was a humming noise.

Feeling the vibration around his member Yuki picked up his pace, running a hand through Shuichi’s hair he slammed into the singer’s mouth. “Aww…That’s right…just like that.”

Shuichi closed his eyes again, and gave up on trying to get Yuki's attention to tell him who he saw. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to say anything till the novelist came, Shuichi sucked harder and continued to hum, seeing as Yuki liked that.

\---

As Hiro watched the couple he thought for a split second that Shuichi was looking right at him. ‘Na must be just my imagination.’   
Hiro could feel his pants tightening, so to relive some of the pressure he undid the constraining fabric and pulled out his manhood, sighing softly when the hot flesh made contact with the cool air. Feeling his knees weakening the red head found a chair to sit in and continued to watch the scene in front of him. Hiro stroked himself slowly, teasing his tip with his thumb. Watching as Yuki picked up his pace so did Hiro, he sat back and closed his eyes, pumping himself fast as he listened to Yuki’s moans in the other room.

\---

Feeling the small vibrations around his cock put Yuki over the edge. He exploded deep into Shuichi’s throat, moaning loudly, his hand pulling Shuichi’s hair close to the point of hurting.

Almost an expert now, Shuichi swallowed as much of the creamy essence as he could hungrily, but there were still a few drops that got away, running down his chin.

When he finished convulsing Yuki pulled himself out of Shuichi’s mouth, and looked down at his lip swollen love. The vocalist leaned his head against the wall panting. Yuki smirked, “You’re not done your meal yet. I don’t want any leftovers.”

Coming forward again Shuichi finished cleaning Yuki’s length, licking the underside and the tip before putting it all back in his mouth to get he rest. “Mmm…you’re getting better at this…” Yuki could feel himself slowly becoming hard again. 

When Shuichi was done he glanced up at Yuki to see him smiling down at him. Shuichi grinned back. Then remembering Hiro he turned his head back to the other side of the studio. The red head was still there, but now he was sitting. Shuichi could see the other boy’s hand working himself. “Umm…Yuki”

“What?”

“We have and audience.”

“What!? Who?” Yuki turned around to face where Shuichi was looking.

“Hiro…”

***

Lost in the pleasure of what he was doing Hiro didn’t notice he was caught ‘til he heard someone say his name. Looking up he saw both Yuki and Shuichi staring at him. ‘Shit, now what do I do? I can’t explain this!’ Unsure of what to do Hiro just stared back at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hiro…” It was Yuki speaking. “Come here.” He made a motion with his index finger. 

Hiro stood up and started to do up him pants. Yuki’s voice stopped him. “Na-uh…don’t worry about that and come here…now!”

The red head looked at his best friend pleadingly. Shuichi shrugged, “Just do as he says Hiro. He won’t bit.” Shuichi glanced over at Yuki and giggled, “Maybe” 

Giving in Hiro walked to the door that connected the two rooms, and went in. Yuki glared at him with intense almond eyes, “Shut the door behind you and come closer.”

Scared of what would happen if he went over there, Hiro hesitated. The thought of what might happen if he didn’t listen scared him a bit more, so obeying he shut the door and walked to Yuki, stopping a little less then an arms length away.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then before Hiro knew what was going on Yuki grabbed the red head by his member and pulled him closer, making the guitarist yelp in surprise. 

Shuichi took a step closer. “Yuki, not so rough.”

Yuki turned and smirked at the pink haired boy. “Oh but you like it when I’m rough.”

Shuichi blushed looking away. “Tha-that’s not the point.”

“Don’t worry. If he’s good all will be fine.” Yuki looked back at Hiro. “You are going to be good for me, right?”

Hiro nodded. Oddly enough even this was turning him on. 

Yuki squeezed Hiro a little harder. “What? You have to speak up.” 

Hiro jumped at the pressure of the hand. “Yes” He lowered his voice, surprised at how high pitched the ‘yes’ sounded, “I’ll be good”

“Good” Yuki loosened his hold on the boy. “First, finish taking off your clothes” Hiro did as he was told throwing his shirt off to the side and stepping out of his pants. He stood bare before Yuki. “Now, I have a few questions for you, and you better answer truthfully.”

“Okay”   
“What were you doing in the studio?”

“I forgot my bag”

“How much did you see?”

Hiro hesitated. Yuki tightened his grip again, “ Ahh!...Al-almost everything.” Yuki relaxed his hand. 

The novelist started to stroke the Hiro slowly, “And did it make you hot to see me fuck your best friends’ mouth like that?” Biting his lower lip to repress a moan, Hiro looked to the side and turned red. Yuki smirked and picked up his pace. “Well… did it?”

Hiro couldn’t hold it in any longer, he moaned, “Yes!” he answered in a whisper. He put a hand on Yuki’s shoulder to support himself, for he was becoming weak in the knees. 

Yuki squeezed Hiro hard angina, “You need to speak up. I don’t think Shuichi heard you.” 

“Ngh…yes…it was hot!” The red heads eyes closed as he resisted the urge to buck into the novelists’ soft hand. He was so close, a few more strokes for Yuki and he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer. He groaned loudly as he came all over his stomach and the writers’ hand. He tightened his grip on Yuki’s shoulder to keep from falling. Hiro stood panting with sweat glissaning on his forehead. He watched as Yuki removed his hand, and brought it to his mouth to lick his fingers clean. A small moan escaped his lips as his did so. 

The blond stared intensely at Hiro, “Now…Shu-chan over there is only one that hasn’t come yet, and that’s because you interrupted us. I want you to go apologize and make it up to him.” 

Hiro looked over at Shuichi, who had almost forgotten, and smiled slyly. “Okay” and walked over towards his pint sized friend. 

 

*** 

Shuichi was scared of what Yuki would do to Hiro at first, but as he watched he had to bite his lip to suppress a moan, so as not to interrupt. When Hiro said watching them earlier was hot and turned him on, Shuichi couldn’t hold the groan in any longer.

He now stared as Hiro made his way towards him. Shuichi saw the lust in the red heads beautiful eyes, he himself could not deny that he thought about what it would be like to sleep with his best friend. Hiro now stood in front of Shuichi. Not knowing what to do the singer looked away blushing. 

Hiro grabbed Shuichi’s chin, making the smaller boy look at him, and kissed him softly “Sorry for interrupting you and Yuki” 

“Hiro…you don’t…”

Hiro silenced the singer with a deep kiss. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked intently at his pink haired friend, “Oh but I want to. Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you?” 

Shuichi’s mouth gaped open in surprise, “Really?”

Hiro leaned in to whisper in the singers’ ear “Really”. He kissed down the boys’ neck “I want to taste you.” He got to the chest, licking and biting one of the pert nipples as pinched and twisted the other. Shuichi gasped as Hiro teased him. Moving down lower Hiro fell to his knees and licked his navel. Grabbing Shuichi’s length he pumped it slowly as he licked the tip and blew gently, sending shivers blissful shivers up Shuichi’s spine. 

To keep himself up Shuichi put both hands on Hiro’s shoulders moaning wantonly, “Ahh Hiro please…stop teasing.”

Hiro kissed the tip before putting taking Shuichi fully into his mouth.

\---

Aroused and amused Yuki stood close by watching Hiro as he sucked off his lover. He’d been curious as to what it would be like if the two of them got together. He was surprised they hadn’t been yet. He also wondered what it would be like to have Hiro himself. The red head was so much more calm and cool compared to his energetic and spazy partner. When he saw he caught Hiro he was surprised at first, but then all kinds of dirty little thoughts went through his head. Yuki wanted to see how the boy would act and how far he would go. Hiro Gave in much faster then he first thought, but that pleased him all the more. Now he could have another pet. Sure he loved Shuichi, but when I came to sex Hiro could be fun to play with too. As Yuki heard Shuichi cry out he lost his train of thought, but went back to watching the show displayed before him.   
\---

“Ah-h…Hiro, harder” Shuichi had a tight grip oh Hiro’s shoulders, his head back and eyes closed in pleasure. Hiro had a hold of his hips to keep him for bucking his hips forward. Hiro sucked harder oh Shuichi knowing he was close. Shuichi tried to pull away so as not to come in Hiro’s mouth but Hiro held him still. “Hiro, I-I’m going to..Ahhh” before he could even finish his sentence he came hard into his band mates mouth. 

After licking Shuichi clean Hiro stood up, “Am I forgiven?” He leaned in and kissed Shuichi playfully on the cheek.

Shuichi stared at his best friend for a moment then pounced on him, “Yes!” He kissed Hiro passionately. 

Absorbed in each others kisses Hiro jumped when he felt another set of arms wrap around his midsection. “Whaa” Realizing who it was Hiro relaxed, “Yuki, you scared me.”

Yuki kissed the red heads slender neck. “It looked like I was about to be forgotten so I came here to remind the two of you who’s in charge.” Tightening his grip around the guitarist’s waist Yuki made sure the boy could feel his hard erection, and to prove a point he bit Hiro’s shoulder making him yelp in surprise. 

While keeping a good hold on Hiro with one arm Yuki grabbed Shuichi with the other and kissed him roughly before nipping the singers’ neck, and whispering in his ear. “Don’t forget who you belong to” 

Shuichi moaned in enjoyment, “Mmm…Never” He could feel sucking on the other side of his neck. 

“Good. Now I want you on all fours on the floor while I have a little chat with Hiro for a moment.”

“But…” Shuichi looked at Yuki with pleading eyes.

“Go!” Yuki took his lips in a quick kiss and smiled, “We’ll be there shortly.”

“Shuichi sighed, “Fine” Looking a little down cast Shuichi did as he was told with out further protest.

Hiro watched as his friend got down on the floor just out of earshot. He felt a little sorry for him, but he couldn’t help but think how hot he looked ready and waiting for them. He then felt Yuki’s hand go to his chin. He turned his head up and to the side so Yuki could kiss his rosy lips. 

Making Hiro look back at Shuichi Yuki whispered into the boys’ ear, “Doesn’t he just look so damned fuckable on all fours like that? His ass just begging to be pounded into.”

Hiro licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah”

“I’m glad you agree.” Yuki moved his hand from the red heads chin to around his waist. “Now…I want you to go over there and fuck him good so I can watch. You looked so hot with him in your mouth. I want to see how you two look while going at it like bunnies.”

The thought of having his way with Shuichi made Hiro lean his head back against Yuki and lick his lips. “Mmm that sounds like fun.” He opened his eyes and looked at the blond, “What about you?”

Yuki smirked down at the boy. Grabbing Hiro’s wrist Yuki flipped him so that they were facing each other. “Oh don’t worry about me.” He grabbed the red heads ass with both hands and squeezed. “Your ass is mine” He brought Hiro close, their erections rubbing together. Hiro groaned at the touch. He wrapped his arms around the novelists’ neck and kissed him. 

Shuichi was getting impatient. He looked back at the other two and saw them kissing “Hirooo, Yukiii are you coming or what?”

The two beauties stopped kissing and looked at Shuichi. Still on the floor he was on him knees, but instead of his hands he was on his elbows and was looking over his shoulder at them, his ass wiggling in the air invitingly. Yuki smirked at his Baka, releasing Hiro went to his clothes and pulled out a small bottle of lube, then handed it to Hiro. Hiro kissed Yuki on the cheek and went to his horny friend. Yuki watched Hiro walk away swaying his hips erotically just daring him to go and grab him. 

Walking up behind Shuichi Hiro slapped the vocalists well formed ass making him yelp, “What was that for?”

“Being so impatient and…” Hiro grinned “I know you like it.”

Shuichi looked down blushing, tears danced at the edge of his eyes. “It still hurt” 

“That was the point.”

“Hiro!” 

“What? You want me to kiss it better?”

Shuichi looked back at Hiro with an evil little grin plastered to his face. Hiro laughed “Oh so that’s how it is. Fine…” Hiro got down behind Shuichi “Where dose it hurt ya big baby?”

Shuichi shook his small round bottom in Hiro’s face. 

“There, huh? Let me take a look, after placing the bottle down oh the floor Hiro grabbed Shuichi’s hips to keep him form moving, leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the small of his back. “Did I get it?” 

“Well let me try again” Sliding a hand from Shuichi’s hip to his ass Hiro caressed it gently as he opened the lube with the other hand. After slicking his fingers Hiro brought them up and ran them across Shuichi’s entrance as he kissed a cheek. 

Shuichi moaned and pushed back against Hiro’s fingers. “Hiro…please”

Hardly being able to wait any longer Hiro pushed the first finger in fallowed soon after but the second and third. Not long after the third finger was in Shuichi couldn’t take it any more. “Hiro I’m ready”

“What was that?” Hiro moved his fingers faster. As much as he wanted to enter Shuichi he couldn’t help but tease. 

“Ahh...Fuck me, now!”

“Gladly” Removing his fingers Hiro flipped Shuichi on to his back and pinned him to the floor. After kissing his band mate roughly Hiro whispered in Shuichi’s ear “You like it when others control you like this, to be fucked like a little slut?” 

Shuichi withered under the others strong grasp. Suddenly there was a black leather belt dangling in front of Hiro. Said boy looked up at the novelist “Ah, Yuki you read my mind.” Grabbing the belt from the blond Hiro wrapped it around Shuichi’s small wrists.

Yuki smirked “You’re pretty good at that.”

Hiro blushed muttering a “thanks” ‘I don’t think I want to tell him I have a tiny bondage fetish…yet.’ Grabbing Shuichi’s slim hips he lifted them off the floor plunged into his best friend. Both moaned, though one with pleasure and the other with a mixture if pain and pleasure. After Shuichi adjusted Hiro started thrusting into him slowly. Leaning down he clamed the boys’ lips for a deep kiss then proceeded to attack his slender neck. 

Looking over Hiro’s shoulder Shuichi saw Yuki watching them. The blond’s eyes were glazed over with lust and his cock at attention. Knowing that look very well Shuichi knew what was coming next. Taking advantage of his bound hands he put them around Hiro’s neck and wrapped his legs around the red heads waist, making him spread his legs more. This little maneuver made Hiro go deeper into the singer while giving Yuki full access to Hiro’s ass.

Noticing that move Yuki glanced over at his pink haired lover. Shuichi winked and blew kiss before arching his back, cried out in pure bliss as Hiro hit his sweet spot. Yuki watched a moment longer. ‘Yup, I was right. Hiro and Baka look hot together. I’m glad I made him join.’ Having watched enough Yuki got down behind Hiro. After slicking his fingers he placed a hand on the red heads lower back and slid the first finger in as Hiro pulled away from Shuichi.

Surprised Hiro tried to sit up, but found he couldn’t because he was looked in Shuichi’s arms and legs. “Y-yuki?”

“I told you your ass is mine. Now I’m taking what I clamed.”

Hiro was panting by the time Yuki had three fingers in him. Thinking he prepared the boy enough Yuki pulled his fingers from the puckering hole and slicked his cock. Then grabbing hold of the guitarists hips Yuki slammed into him. The results were beautiful. Hiro cried out arching his back, which in turn made him go deep into Shuichi, making the vocalist scream in euclasite. Hearing his boys cry out like that was music toe the writers’ ears. Now fully sheathed in Hiro Yuki sighed “Ooo Hiro you’re so tight”

Seeing His best friend pained expression Shuichi tried to distract Hiro with a breath taking kiss. “Shh…Just relax. You’ll feel great once you relax. Trust me.”

Hiro nodded and willed himself to calm down. Sure enough the pain subsided to a dull throb, as Yuki began to move. Yuki set the pace for them slamming into Hiro who from the force of the thrust went hard into Shuichi. 

Unable to hold his arms up anymore Shuichi removed them for around Hiro’s neck to above hid head yelling out in satisfaction.

Now able to sit up Hiro had one hand clasped to Shuichi’s hip and the other arm hooked its self around Yuki’s neck. The double sensation of being in Shuichi and Yuki being in him was amazing. Looking down Hiro watched Shuichi withering in pleasure. Unhooking his arm from around Yuki’s neck Hiro wrapped his hand around Shuichi’s forgotten length and pumped it in time with their thrusts, though once Yuki started hitting his prostate His rhythm was a little off. 

 

Shuichi was having the time of his life. Watching Hiro being taken by his moody lover as Hiro took him was to say the least hot. Once Hiro started pumping him he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

After a few more hits to his sweet spot Hiro couldn’t take it anymore. He exploded into Shuichi calling both his and Yuki’s names. 

Feeling Hiro fill him was what Shuichi needed to set him off. He screamed in delight as he came over his abdomen and Hiro’s hand. Shuichi turned to blissful goo, as Hiro collapsed on top of him panting. 

Yuki came a few thrusts after Shuichi. Hiro and Shuichi’s voices were beautiful, and with Hiro tightening around him pushed him over the edge. Not to long after Yuki pulled out of Hiro and kissed the back of his neck “You were good. I hope we can do this again.” Yuki stood up and started to get dressed. 

Hiro slowly pulled out of Shuichi and lay beside the pink haired singer. Nuzzling into Shuichi, Hiro nodded sleepily “Yeah that was fun.” Shuichi was already out. After along week at work and the amazing sex he was for once exhausted. 

Yuki smiled gently down at the two lying on the floor. Going over to Shuichi he undid the belt from around his wrists. Automatically Shuichi brought his arms down and around Hiro snoring softly. Looking around again Yuki found Shuichi’s long coat and placed it over the sleeping boys. After that He left the studio and went home to finish working on his novel. 

***  
The next morning

K and Suguru were at the studio early. Suguru had a little bit of recording he wanted to do and K went to keep him company. Getting to their regular studio K went to open the door only to find it locked. “What the Hell? This door is never locked.”

“Do you have the key?”

“Yeah just give me a moment.” After finding the tight key K opened the door and walked in. Suguru went past K and opened the inner studio door. “K! Come here.”

K walked up behind the youngest band mate “what?”

“Look” Suguru pointed to the middle of the room.

“Hahaha. Looks like they had some fun last night…why weren’t we invited?” There in the middle recording studio lay a small pink haired boy cuddled in the arms of the red head with nothing but Shuichi’s coat covering them. “Well looks like we’re using a different studio for now.”

Suguru sighed “Whatever…Don’t they have their own homes they can do that stuff in? And what would Yuki say if he found out his stupid lover is cheating?”

K chuckled “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the one that left them like that. Yuki’s been pretty sex deprived for the last week do to Shuichi working all the time. He probably came here and fixed his problem and Hiro just happen to be here at the time and took advantage of that.” Grabbing Suguru K closed the door behind them. “Well let’s let them sleep for now…I can’t wait to bug them about this later” 

 

Thanx for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
